Save Me
by vampirebabe
Summary: I wrote this years ago. Its about what happens to Harry after the final battle. One shot.


_Words: 740  
_

* * *

It was finally over. Voldemort was dead. He had finally done what he was supposed to do. He was finally free.

All these thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he stared down at Voldemort's lifeless body. He fell to his knees and he smiled.

"I'm free." he whispered and then fell the rest of the way to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, all the death eaters and those with the dark mark fell to their knees, clutching their arms with the dark mark, screaming in pain. Everyone stopped fighting, shoched by the abrupt change in the war.

A dark cloud escaped through the mouths of the death eaters and then they passed out, the dark marks fading from their skin.

Aurors began arresting the unconscious death eaters, pausing only over the Malfoys and Severus Snape, who Dumbledore told them had been spying for him. Then they found Harry and Voldemort.

The aurors arrested Harry while Dumbledore and the others were distracted.

When Harry came to, he was lying on a hard bed, in a cold room, and he couldn't see very well. He sat up and then he felt it. A cold chill and a familiar tingling on the back of his neck.

Dementors.

Harry went to the furthest corner in the room, drawing away from the door in which he knew the dementors lurked behind.

"What am I doing here?" Harry whispered softly to himself, confused.

Then the door opened and the dementor that Harry had sensed came in and Harry sunk into a darkness in which he could listen to Voldemort murder his mother all over again.

"Professor, we still can't find Harry!" Ron and Hermione said, walking into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked grave.

"Albus, someone's taken him!" Molly cried, slamming her hand on Dumbledore's desk.

It had been three months since the war and ended and they were currently in the middle of re-elections for Minister of Magic because Fudge had been killed by Peter Pettigrew, who was in turn killed by an auror.

"Perhaps Harry ran away?" Remus suggested. "He did not wish to return to the Dursleys."

"No, Harry wasn't going back there." Severus said softly. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Severus is correct. Harry was not returning to the home of his relatives. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been adopted and that he's now engaged." Dumbledore said gravely. "He would never have run away with a true loving family here."

"Who adopted him?" Minerva demanded.

"I did." replied Dumbledore in a soft voice.

"What?" Molly asked, surprised. "Know that you care deeply for Harry, but to adopt him?"

"Yes, I care enough for Harry to adopt him, and Harry is my great, great, great nephew." Dumbledore informed them.

"Who is Harry engaged to?" Hermione demanded.

"That, Miss Granger, is none of your business." Severus snapped.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasely, you're our new Minister of Magic. Tell us, whats your first order of business?" a reporter asked.

"To find Harry Potter and bring him home. We have reason to suspect that our last minister abused his power by putting prisoners in Azkaban whom do not belong there, including one Harry Potter." Arthur Weasely told the press in front of him.

"Why do you say that?" the lone voice dared to venture from the silent gaggle of reporters.

"Because he placed it in his files before the final battle that Harry Potter was to be arrested and sent to prison without trial. We also have discovered that our previous minister was also taking bribes from death eaters on you-know-who's orders and our previous minister had that knowledge. If you'll excuse me, I have to go catch my portkey to Azkaban." With that, Arthur Weasely strode away from his press conference.

The door opened again and Harry quickly scurried to the far corner once again like he had so many times before this. But instead of a dementor coming into the room, three humans walked in. Harry hid his head in his arms, immersed in his memories.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! Please don't punish me! Please!" Harry whimpered. One of the men ran across the small room and collected Harry in his arms.

"Oh Harry." Severus whispered, hiding his face on the crook of Harry's neck. Severus just held Harry and wept. He looked up in surprise when he felt someone wipe his tears away.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Harry croaked, his eyes filled with tears and as they fell, Severus wiped them away.

"Lets get you out of here." Severus whispered and Harry smiled and burrowed his face into the crook of Severus's neck.

FINISH

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

_I swear to god. Its just a one shot. I wrote it years ago. Back when I was in the 7th grade. That would have made it about... 5 years ago that I wrote it. I just found it in a giant binder amongst a bunch of things I've written, mostly unfinished stories and parts of stories that I either took out or never put in because the storyline took an alternative direction. _

_But really, its just a one shot. Maybe after I finish Mist Brook and Kane Brandoff I'll add on. Heck, if anyone wants to adopt this to continue it themselves, go ahead, just email me first so I know and can read where you took it. Personally, I love it when people write off the same thing and take it in different directions to see how diverse people's imaginations are. _

_So, anyways, this is just a one shot until I finish Mist Brook and Kane Brandoff, then I'll be starting part two of Death of Harry Potter because that was never meant to be a one shot. _


End file.
